carthirstterritoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Allied Armed Forces
See also on The Great Alliance Force Wiki Basic Info It is a powerful immortal organization created in 1874 by the Jacksonville Territory with technology 67 years ahead of its time. Everyone is very brilliant and have tactical and awareness skills with no weaknesses. It is also one of the first organizations to join The Great Alliance Force in the 2013 War. It supports those in need and rescues innocent lives and apprehends the guilty who maybe also prisoners of war. HQ: '''AAFS Harbor Center of Operations Island, Planet Earth 4 '''Conjoining Freeways into AAFS Island: Cow Voice (64E) from New Europe, Lighting (L67) from Lighting Drift Territory, Outcentral (AA23) from Australian Horin, The Vinagro Interplanet (VI788) from Timmin and Warland Measurement Systems: Scientific, Imperial, Metric Year of Establishment: 1874 Current Status: Active GDP: '''$ INFINITE IMMORTAL '''Stature Type: Organization Internet TLD: .aafsgov Calling Code: +1AAFS Languages : Semi-Universally Cosmopolitan (Dozens of Languages are widely spoken and all common) Official Language : English History The Territorial Feud •In 1874, a group of Jacksonville Territory soldiers, in a missile resistant naval ship ,head to a deserted island with only few animals in it. When they arrived, they drove their cars and tanks, which were supplied to them, 45 miles until they reach a mob of soldiers. The mob were scramble in 2 divisions ready to fight the JTY soldiers off and a had a total of 10,000 men versus Jacksonville’s 20,000. The JTY knew that the were the Skilos, so they started to get into their modern battle positions possessing machine guns and cannons in their tanks, while their enemy had only swords and rifles. The Jacksonville Territory greater in number and weapons so they had the better advantage over the Skilos. They had both battled for seven months without reinforcements, but had a good supply of food, water, medical aid, and ammunition to keep them firm in this feud. Victory was going to be likely for the Jacksonville Territory over the Skilos and maintained those potentials throughout the feud. Once it was over, the casualties were approximately 9,500 Skilos dead out of Jacksonville’s men which were only 700. All surviving Skilos were taken captive in Jacksonville's cars whom were to become the first Allied Armed Forces Prisoners of War, a few years later. Back in the Naval Ship, they call in for reinforcements which presented 2,879,300 military personnel with over 1,000 tanks, fighter jets, early helicopters, and 10 missile resistant ships. As months passed, a total of over 10 million people came to the island's soil by the end of the year. Origin (The Structures and organization) After all of this was sent, they brought supplies to create missile resistant structures of many military, governmental and scientific buildings with the accessories they needed along with many other items. They organized military, governmental, scientific, and law departments, as more people like Jacksonville government officials and science officials, also workers came to the island. They were many organized rooms for each of them including living spaces and offices. A harbor, air stations, and roads became established. The entire project was completed in 1878. Ten years later, the Allied President and Boss were established as the heads of the Allied Armed Forces. The creation of the Allied Spirit, a training program, to train students to be in one of the departments, was on that same year. Women also had rights as men to be in any of these Allied Departments as well. All of the military and governmental ranks were established in 1889. They vowed to protect the innocent properly and taught those guilty, how to turn around their lives. 10 years later, a prison was set up called the Allied Armed Forces Jail Center to detain prisoners of war and also teach them good behavior for the greater good and basic beneficial life skills if required. Origin (The branches) In 1900, when immortally arrived making people in the 2,000 Plant Earth’s resistant to anything including buildings and everything else, made the Allied Armed Forces more powerful. The Allied Territories and Countries were created as the first branch of the Allied Armed Forces, when the Carthirst and Lighting Drift Countries agreed to join. More countries prior to the first two, joined for over 100 years.The Allied Countries of Justice (which is now the Allied Association Countries), containing 2 countries at first, and Central Allies which had 1 country at first, were established in 1905. The both now contain about 15 countries each. This branch system allowed many governments which were mostly free republic and harmonic democratic to get together at the Allied Armed Forces Center (the main Allied Headquarters) to discuss with the Allied congress, president and boss how they are going to improvise their countries alone, specifically large meeting and conference room at the Grand East Wing of the building. The central idea was to keep things stable in all of their countries. Darren Quote Edit 2012 "I am the Allied Boss of the Allied Territories and Countries. I am mainly in charge of the Allied Armed Forces that have 3 Allied branches; the Allied Territories and Countries are one of them. They were created in 1900 by the Allied Armed Forces and later became the first Allied Branch. My military, government officials, and other civilians are immortal, fearless of anything that they see, hear or smell. Huge populations can skyrocket to infinity. The technology is a century ahead of Earth’s. People speak officially English except for countries that don’t take part of the organization otherwise certain languages are widely spoken as second and beyond languages. The Allied Armed Forces have different sections, divisions, and regiments of troops from their military who are well trained and well equipped to be the most fearless in the history of the universe. When it is a time of war, the Allied Armed Forces Military 100% of the time will strike to defeat evil forces and they win each time with no casualties. They are a total of 560,000,000,000,000,000 people that join our military (they are a total of 234,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 immortal humans). Each Allied Territory and Country has a leader, presidents, vice presidents, prime ministers etc. depending on the country itself. They are all capitalist and republic types of governments. In the AAFS, to prevent the use of tyranny, it is organized in several categories and sections representing a class in the government or military. The Allied President works along-side the Allied Boss who supports him/her when they are over 20 years from having some sort of an economic crisis or over 40 years" Status 2013-'' 10th Level: Allied Boss- Kyle Stakerton, Allied President- Simon Wilkerton 9th Level: Allied Armed Forces Supreme Commander- Daniel An 8th Level: The Branches- Allied Territories and Countries, Allied Association Countries, Central Allies 7th Level: Allied Armed Forces Board Members, Congress, and Superior Court 6th Level: Allied Armed Forces Military( Patrol Officers, Navy Seal, Army etc.) 5th Level: Allied Armed Forces Insurance Agents, Accountants, and Shareholders 4th Level:, Allied Armed Forces Weapons and Supply Department, Allied Armed Forces Science and Forensics Department 3rd Level: Allied Armed Forces Reserve Staff 2nd Level: Allied Armed Forces Maintenance Staff 1st Level: Cadets, Allied Spirit Students Everyone has equal rights in every country in this organization and it does not discriminate people or abuse any people's unalienable rights. ''The Specific Branches The Allied Territories and Countries (1900-): 33 Countries The Allied Association Countries (1940-): 12 Countries Central Allies (1964-): '''9 Countries ''The Allied Bosses'' Garret Harvard (1874-1894) Alan Carvinta (1894-1912) Ryan Mintoasa (1912-1929) Tyler Pinta (1929-1934) Brandon Stan (1934-1952) Darren Ramlogan (1952-2013) Kyle Stakertion (2013-) ''The Allied Presidents'' Lauren Handstring (1880-1900) Karen Washinbrough (1900-1912) Dave Augthority (1912-1931) Kyle Stakertion (1931-1953) Haley Cross (1953-1967) Alex Willburg (1967-1980) Simon Wilkerton (1980-) ''The Allied Supreme Commanders'' Henry Versokson (1885-1902) Jordan Timminhouse (1902-1923) Mike Intergander (1923-1937) Harris Wlisling (1937-1950) Mark Hope (1950-1962) Jemma Gotham (1962-1970) Lacy Heinstein (1970-1980) Marvin Host (1980-1986) Diana Host (1986-1997) Sal Supremcal (1997-2012) Daniel An (2012-) ''Other Admins'' Branches * '''ATACs Chairman: Christopher Rubin (2011- ) * CAs Chairman: Julian Hideoff (2000- ) * AACs Chairman: Louis Yudernek (2018- ) Board * Allied Board Director: Desmond Valkern (2007- ) * Vice Director: '''Robin Shoe (2015- ) Congress * '''House Speaker: Armando Giovanni (2003- ) * Deputy House Speaker: Winston Avery (2010- ) Superior Court * Justice Chief: Alex Sherman (1996- ) Military * Allied Army Field Marshal: '''Wilcox Daniels (1987- ) * '''Navy Seal Grand Admiral: '''Simon Erther (2003- ) * '''Patrol Squadrons Director: '''Dayton Johnson (1984- ) * '''Allied Intelligence Head: '''Erick Bird (2007- ) * '''Allied Speed Catchers Leader: '''Grant Everchire (1996- ) * '''Allied Space and Air Force Director: '''Timothy Armstrong (2016- ) * '''Allied Dark Troopers Elite Marshal: '''Rex Kinde (2018- ) * '''Allied Intergalactic Security Chairman: '''Cenk Juvinoff (2014- ) * '''Allied Affairs Security Chairman: Gaston Smith (2011- ) * Allied Elite Trooper and Intelligence Squadrons Head: Benedetto Anderson (2006- ) * Chief of Allied Intelligence Officers: '''Link Comerade (2017- ) * '''Allied Domestic Security Chief: Zachary Wiser (2015- ) Allied Spirit * '''Headmaster: '''Herbert Brown (1997- ) Category:Organizations